


Deviation

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: With Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Sometimes a bit of deviating brings the most interesting result.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-12-25 08:56pm to 09:12pm  
> Creation: 2019-12-26 07:20am to 07:50am  
> Creation: 2019-12-26 07:51am to 07:56am

''Tezuka!''

Surprised, Tezuka stopped in his tracks, waiting for the other boy to catch up.

''You're pretty fast, you know.''

Not about to comment, Tezuka waited.

''I just saw you running and thought now would be as good a time to talk as any.''

''About?''

''Us, maybe?''

''There is no us.''

''No, but there could be.''

''We never spoke before last week, at the match.''

''True, but I also know that you've been watching.''

''I always observe my surroundings.''

''Does that normally include people's behinds?''

''I beg your pardon?''

''You know, for someone who simply isn't interested in anything besides tennis, you spend an awful lot observing other people on and off court. Mainly off, actually.''

''And you came to that conclusion by which road?''

''Watching you back, of course.''

''Watching me?''

''You're fun to watch. And most of the time even interesting. Unlike others I could mention but won't.''

''Why were you watching?''

''I told you, you're interesting. You look like you don't care one bit and then go out of your way to make someone else happy - without them ever knowing it was you, of course.''

''I don't know what you mean.''

''Sure, you don't.''

''Is there a real point to you stopping my morning run?''

''A point? Geez, do all buchous talk like that? Even Yukimura demands points all the time.''

''Maybe he doesn't enjoy having his time wasted.''

''So you think I'm wasting yours, right?''

''You are.''

''But we are talking.''

''About nothing.''

''But there are words coming out of your mouth and I bet more than your team hears from you during a normal week.''

''And?''

''Oh, just ruffling your feathers I guess. No one else around during these miserable holidays to torture.''

''So you decided to entertain yourself by disturbing my training?''

''Hey, you are here. And you did stop when I called. That was your choice.''

''I'll continue with my run now.''

''Be my guest. I'll make sure to stop you again tomorrow then. I enjoyed our little chat.''

''I won't stop tomorrow.''

''Oh, let's see if you really don't. I know I'm irresistible.''


	2. Chapter 2

Despite his prediction, Tezuka had stopped as soon as he'd seen him round the corner - without having been called out to.

''Good morning, Tezuka.''

''Morning.''

''Fine day, isn't it?''

Looking at the sun coming up, Tezuka had to agree but he didn't say anything to that end of course.

''So, what are you up to today?''

''Is this a question of real interest or just as pointless as yesterday?''

''Both, I guess. On one hand I'm trying to make conversation, on the other I'm curious as there are simply a lot of blinds when it comes to you.''

''My days are normally planned through.''

''Always?''

''Yes.''

''I'd call it boring but I don't think I have to.''

Tezuka resisted asking the same question as the day before. No matter if he thought this was a waste of time.

''So, you really never deviate?''

''Not of my own volition, no.''

''Never?''

''No.''

''And if something would actually happen?''

''That would not be a choice on my part.''

''You always choose what to do before-hand?''

''Most of the time, yes.''

''Buchous are way too planned through.''

When Tezuka didn't comment, he elaborated.

''Yukimura-buchou is the same. And I hear Atobe is not far behind.''

''Atobe has more in his everyday life than I do.''

''Probably. Being the rich kid that he is.''

''I'll continue with my run now.''

''Be my guest. I'll see you tomorrow.''

It went like this for several days. Tezuka always arriving around the same time, the other boy waiting for him and both of them having something akin to a conversation.

As the days progressed into weeks and the holidays came to a close, Tezuka finally admitted to himself that he would miss them but couldn't grasp why. All of them had been rather pointless. Only occasionally real information had been inserted. And that so randomly that he, no matter how observant he claimed to be, had almost missed it.

When the last day of the holidays rolled around, Tezuka decided to not run. But he did arrive at their meeting point at the appropriate time and saw the other boy come towards him just like expected.

''No running clothes?''

''No running today.''

Being seized up shouldn't feel quite as invading but did while he was in street clothes.

''You dress up really nice, you know.''

''Are you free today?''

''Like what? You actually don't have to rush?''

''No.''

''You're deviating from your schedule? For me?''

''I am the one who decides what to do with my time.''

''And you wanna spend it with me today? Really?''

''I thought we could finally have a proper conversation.''

''You mean like real friends, not just casual acquaintances?''

''Something akin to that, yes.''

''Really?''

''How about we start by going to a small café nearby and actually sit down this time?''

''You sure you want to be seen with me in real public?''

''Why should I not?''

''You know, people talk and I…''

''I don't care what others think. And you don't care either - under normal circumstances.''

''You really watched me, didn't you?''

''And I've seen you looking back. Let's go?''

''Yes.''


	3. Epilogue

''Hey, what are you doing here?'' ''This is not Rikkai.'' ''You need to leave.'' ''Are you spying on us?'' ''Data.'' ''Oi! No trespassing!'' ''Fsh...''

In the end it was Fuji who approached their visitor and also Fuji who smirked upon getting an answer and smirking even wider when Tezuka finally approached as well.

''Ready to leave?''

''Puri.''

And it would also be Fuji who would torture him endlessly again - for weeks to come. Tezuka was sure of that. This time though, he couldn't find it in himself to care.


End file.
